Someone please save me!
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: Somethings wrong with Misty. She wont eat, she disappears for hours, she doesn't even fight with Ash anymore! When Ash asks her to open up and tell him what's wrong, will she? Or will Ash be too late? One shot, AAML


**Author Note:** Hey guys, haven't written a story in awhile...I thought of this idea... I also thought of this other idea last night for my first multi chapter pokemon fic so stay tuned for the first chapter! Oh and also I'm thinkng of writing a sequal to this but only if the response is good, so please review and tell me what you think!

**Summary**: Something's wrong with Misty. She wont eat, she dissapears for hours, she doesn't even fight with Ash anymore! When Ash asks her to open up and tell him what's wrong, will she? Or will Ash be too late? One shot, AAML

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything as usual...just my cat...pretty pathetic huh?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misty woke up to the dark clouds and the crash of thunder in the distance. She was glad the weather was like this because it reflected exactually how she felt. She forced herself to get up although she would have preferred to just lie back down and die. This is how she had felt for the last two weeks. Actually longer but now physically she had stopped carring, lost hope, given up! All because of the feeling's she had bottled up for so long. All because of her best friend Ash. Don't get me wrong Ash didn't do anything...well actually that was the problem, he hadn't done anything...ever! The truth was Misty was in love with Ash. And I'm talking about head over heals, don't know what's happening till it's all over, kind of love. So not telling Ash for so long but trying to give him all sorts of hints (including the time she actually blunt out told him they would be married someday) she had finally let herself fall into the despair, the unrelenting feeling of hopelessness, of not being "worthy enough" for _**the **_Ash Ketchum, and she never would be.

So with all of this on her mind she got up, rolled up her sleeping bag and sat in front of the now dead fire waiting for Ash and her other best friend Brock Slate to wake up.

It wasn't long before they finally stirred and got up as well. Brock proceeded to cook breakfast well Ash packed up his and Brock's things. Misty just continued to stare at the fire that had been rekindeled so Brock could cook breakfast. Ash was so busy with all the new badges he was receiving beating various gym leaders he didn't even seem to notice anything wrong wiht Misty at all. This sending Misty into even more of a despair that he just didn't care. I mean how could he not notice that her clothes hung off her or that she dissapered for hours durring the night just to cry. She wasn't eating pretty much at all either however she had started to wear light sweaters to hide this fact she supposed it was working.

Brock finished with the soup and set a bowl out for each of them. Misty just slowly stirred her's around with her spoon.

"Is there something wrong with the soup, Misty?" Brock asked looking concerned.

Misty looked up and shook her head eating a couple spoonfulls to make her point. Brock seemed satisfied with her actions and continued to eat.

Ash however was looking at her like he had just noticed her for the first time. Finally after almost two weeks of Misty acting like this Ash decided to speak up.

"Misty, what's wrong?"

Misty just continued to stare at her soup shrugging slightly.

Ash became really worried now. He realized that (now that he thought about it) that Misty hadn't been really acting like herself for a couple of weeks now. She seemed to only eat a couple mouthfulls of food every meal and then she would take off into the woods for hours just to com back with her eyes all puffy and red. She wore long sleeved sweaters as well now. They never fought either anymore mainly because Misty barely even talked to either of them anymore.

"Misty, can I please talk to you...alone...for a minute? Ash asked.

Misty dropper her spoon into her bowl with a clatter. 'Why would he want to talk to me alone?' She thought nervously. 'He can't realize that I've been practacally been starving myself to death, can he?'

Misty looked up at Ash finally. Brock had looked up too glancing back and forth between the two.

"Ummm...I guess..." Misty replied shakily. She slowly forced her body to get up without making it look like it pained her to do so. She was so hungry. 'You'll get fat if you eat though!' She told herself.

Ash looked at Brock and gave him a "I'm going to find out what's going on" look. (a.n. I don't even know if you could give someone a look like that but pretend kay?)

Brock nodded and replied outloud;

"I'll look after Pikachu." Ash nodded and grabbed Misty's arm gently leading her deeper into the forest. He was starting to get really worried about her. He was shocked that he could wrap so much of his hand around her sweatered arm as well. 'This stops now!' He thought to himself. 'I want my Misty back, my best friend, the girl I fell head over heals in love with.'

Ash stopped walking after a couple of minutes and turned towards Misty. She was looking at the ground shuffling the dirt with her feet.

"Misty, I want the truth! You haven't been acting like yourself for a couple of weeks now,"

Misty was surprised had even noticed. 'Why would he? It's not like he cares.' She thought bitterly.

"Misty...look at me." He gently said as he put his index finger and his thumb on both sides of her chin and gently lifted her face to his. She looked up into his eye's. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had to tell him the truth. This was it. The time was now. She started to smile slightly intill...

"Misty, are you on drugs?"

Misty's smile instantly fell.

"What?" She whispered shocked.

"Mist, I've noticed you run off for hours alone, you've lost a lot of weight, you barely eat, you barely talk to Brock or me, you don't seem to have any energy, it's like your spaced out, high, all the time!" He finished looking at her sadly as he still held on lightly to her face.

Misty felt heart broken that he would think she would do something like that. Didn't he know her at all? Hadn't he payed attention? Anger quickly started to take over. After eight long years of holding it all in Misty Waterflower finally exploded. Whipping her face out of Ash's grasp she yelled.

"You idiot! If you knew me at all you would know that I would NEVER do drugs. The reason I run off for hours is to think and to cry about my "fallen to pieces" life, I've lost a lot of weight because I barely eat, I barely eat because I'm crying all the time and have so much on my mind hence the reason I don't talk or fight with you anymore and the fact that I just don't give a mew about any of this!" She finished heaving now from all the energy she had just expelled.

Ash looked shocked for a minute but quickly recovered. He very calmly grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled up.

Misty tried to struggle but Ash grabbed both her wrists with one fluid movement, holding then both above her head as he pulled her sweater up and over her head.

Misty tried to hide her now ridiculously scrawny body by putting her hands in front of it but Ash still held them above her head carefully.

Ash servaid her body slowly, her bones jutting out everywhere. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Baby, what have you done to yourself?"

Misty heard the sentimental name he called her and all the walls she had so carefully built up came tumbling down. She burst into huge racking sobs. Her body gave out on her from pure exhaustion at this point and she collapsed.

Ash's arms shot out and caught the distraught girl sinking to the ground and pulling her onto his lap. She was bawling her eyes out tears soaking into his shirt. Her head burried into his chest her arms wrapped around him, clinging to him, begging him to never let go!

"Shhh...don't cry Mist, please don't cry...it's going to be o.k. baby...I'm here." he comforted his arms wrapped around her waist rubbing her back gently.

Finally her tears slowed and died down to dry hiccups.

Ash gently pulled her away from him, he felt like he was going to break to her. She looked so weak, so thin. What had she done to her beautiful body.

"Misty please, tell me what's going on." He pleaded tears forming in his eyes now.

Misty looke at him knowing that she had to do this or risk losing Ash forever. She just wanted him to save her, to tell her everything was going to be o.k. So she took a deep breath.

"I...I just w...wanted you to notice me. I just wanted you to care!" She stated tears starting to form again.

Ash looked at her astonished now. 'She want's to care about her, to notice her?'

"Mist, I DO care about you and notice you, well I've noticed your nothing but skin and bones lately. Why would you want to do this to your beautiful body?"

Misty stared at him. 'He cared? He thouht her body was beautiful?'

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Misty, I think your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even now after starving yourself to death. Why would you think you needed to do this to get my attention anyways?"

Misty sighed. "Ash, you never notice me, not in the way I want you to anyways. I want you to see me like I see you. The most beautiful, intellegent, stubborn person you've ever met. Someone that's going to accomplish there dreams because they work so darn hard. Someone who couldn't love you anymore because they already love you more then humanly possible."

Ash stared. 'Did she just say she loved me?'

Misty watched Ash just sit and stare at her. 'i knew he didn't feel the same way.' She got up from Ash's lap she had still been sitting in and started to walk away. She felt Ash's hand quickly shoot out though and grab hers. She looked back slowly, afraid of what Ash was going to say. She could feel her heart breaking knowing he was going to say, 'I just think of you like a little sister.'

Ash didn't do any of these things though. Instead he pulled her to him and pressed his lips down onto hers. Misty felt like she was in heaven his warm lips pressed on hers making her heart beat faster and her stomach feel like it had butterfree's in it.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and was overjoyed as she felt Ash's soft tongue finally caress her own. Ash quickly pulled away though. Misty looked up surprised, a look of hurt showing on her face.

Ash smiled though and cupped the side of her face with his hand.

"Mist, you have to promise me you'll start eating properly again."

Misty smiled back up at him "I promise, I'm so sorry Ash."

Ash siged, "Next time if something's bothering you, ANYTHING, I want you to come talk to me kay?" He told her lovingly.

Misty full out grinned and nodded.

"Sure, when I need to talk I'll talk to my boyfriend. I don't think that will be a problem." She grinned.

"What? Talk to your boyfriend? No, talk to me! Who's your boyfriend?" Ash smirked jokingly.

Misty giggled at his obvious playing dumb.

"Ash...shut up." She smirked back and kissed him.

"I love you Misty." He said his lips still pressed on hers.

"I love you too Ash." She murmmered kissing him still.

She knew everything was going to be o.k. now. She knew it was going to be a long hard road back to recovery, starting to eat properly, starting to feel better about herself, opening up more when something was wrong instead of putting up walls. She knew all of this but she also knew that with Ash by her side she could do anything.

Ash had saved her!


End file.
